The One that Got Away
by Miss Mila
Summary: A future fic. Ria Torres tells about the one suspect that got away. Cal/Foster and a little Ria/Eli. Read and review! Chapter two is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**The One that Got Away**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lie to Me characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N: It's amazing what a free gym period can do to your ideas. Because of the crappy weather we've been having (Even though it doesn't compare to the weather up north), I have an hour to write. This one is writing itself, so let's see where it gets us. **

* * *

_Prologue _

My name is Ria Torres. You can call me Ria, or you can call me Torres. I've learned that names don't matter anymore. Not in my line of work.

I should probably explain that- my situation. I joined the Lightman Group five years ago. I've learned so much since then. The Lightman Group works with the FBI to catch criminals in lies. We are experts in body language and facial expression. I was 'hand picked' by Doctor Calvin Lightman because I am a natural-born lie-detector. Some people might see that as cool, but it's kinda annoying. I mean, before my boyfriend Dupree, all the guys I used to would lie, and I would know it and dump them. Or they would dump me once they knew my talent ("curse"). Dupree understood from the beginning and he wasn't scared. I like that.

Perhaps I should explain about my work family. That's what they are to me now.

Calvin Lightman is the man in charge. The one who started this group, and who taught me everything I didn't know. He is a bit annoying and can read anyone like a book. He is divorced, and he has a kid. A great girl named Emily.

Then there is Doctor Gillian Foster. The resident shrink. Psychologist, to be fair, I guess. Foster is really nice. But she isn't that great at detecting deception. For the longest time her husband was cheating on her. He lied to her face and it would make me _so _mad. Lightman would see it, too, but he claimed it was none of my-our-business. They got a divorce a while back, and Cal was the one to comfort her.

Now comes my favorite member of the team. Eli Loker. Radical Honesty (always telling the truth) is his thing, and we all love him. In fact, he and I liked each other, before Dupree, but he understood that I wasn't interested in him, and he assured me that he'd be waiting. Flattering, really.

That just leaves me, and you know enough as is.

But, while this story involves us, it is not _about _us. It's about the one that got away.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Not much yet, but it's gonna turn into something longer. Obviously this is set in the future, 5 years down the road. What do you all think of this? It's just an idea so far. Hopefully it can turn into something later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the Lie to Me characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: ****I **_**finally **_**got around to writing chapter two of this. I'm sorry it took me so long to do it, but I've been trying to wrap up other fics that are a bit more important to me. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favs and for all of those people taking the time to read this. By the way, I try to make all the facial expressions accurate in this fic, especially since I've been reading up on micro expressions, and Paul Ekman, the man Cal Lightman is loosely based off of. To anyone who is interested in the facial expression/body language bit, I suggest you go read **_**Emotions Revealed **_**or **_**Telling Lies **_**by Paul Ekman. **

_***Note: During this fic, it switches from the "narrating/future" tense, and then "of the moment" case-tense. I hope it makes more sense as you read, but remember, technically this happened somewhere down the road and Ria is retelling it. **_

* * *

Everything started on a quite boring Monday, the Monday after Valentine's Day. The offices were still decorated with pink hearts and streamers, but other than that it was a normal day.

The case, however, was interesting from the very beginning.

--------------------

Loker and I were sitting in our main office area, and to tell you the truth, we were bored out of our minds. I was eating a handful of popcorn I had taken from Eli, and Eli was leaning back in his chair, feet on the desk, reading a science magazine.

"Loker! Torres!" Cal called out, as he walked past the mural of expressions.

We both snapped forward and opened books were supposed to be reading to random pages.

Cal and Gillian walked into the room, matching expressions on their faces. They both looked worried…and fearful.

"We got a case?" I asked, getting ready to stand.

Gillian frowned. "Sort of. Cal got a call from his friend at the FBI, Tom Brady. He needs help on a case involving a killer duo who have connections with the Russian mob. A well trusted tipster said one of the killers would be at a convention in Boston, and that he could lead us to his partner"

--------------------

Everyone in the team had something personal against the killers. That made catching them so much more fun.

Cal's personal vendetta was that his friend's life was threatened by the duo. He was a good friend from Oxford, and the friend often helped Cal out.

Gillian's vendetta was the fact that most of the murders took place in her old hometown.

Eli tried to hunt down the duo before, with no luck. He was our resident expert on the pair.

_My _vendetta was the death of my cousin, Kiki, as we called her. She was a regular, law abiding citizen who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They killed her out of cold blood, and that made me mad. I was out to kill. And I doubted I would stop until they were dead.

--------------------

"So, what is this convention about?" Eli asked as we did our research on the tip.

"It's an Immigration Action convention. Some of the immigrants claim they aren't getting the same rights as American born citizens. A load of crap really. It's really an attempt to bring the new international building to light. They think that if enough people feel sorry for them they'll get a lot of donations for the building." I responded without looking up from the computer.

"What website is _that _from?"

"Website? What are you talking about? I'm playing solitaire."

"Then where did you get all that info?"

"Read about it last week."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Right. Well, when is it?"

"In a week. On the 23rd."

"Road trip." Eli said, faking his enthusiasm.

"Right."

…………… (Switching scenes...not POVs)

"He threatened Brady again." Cal said with a sigh. His eyebrows were raised and drawn together, eyes slightly tensed. An expression of worry or fear. Or both?

Gillian sighed and sat down across from him. Her expression started to match his, and she reached over and took his hand. A gesture of comfort. "You think there's something to his-their threats?"

"I think they're quite capable and willing to hurt him. He's been on the case for three years now, and this is the first time that he came up with something."

"We will find him."

"Let's hope so."

--------------------

A sense of excitement was at the Lightman Group after that. Eli and I were researching like mad (in between those games of solitaire), and Gillian was going over old case files trying to psychologically profile the killers. Cal was flitting between the Group and the Safe house where Brady was being unwillingly kept. _Everyone _was filled with excitement and apprehension_, _and I saw more than one look of fear around...

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how was that? I'm hoping everyone understood the whole POVs changing. There probably will be more Eli/Ria than Cal/Gill, since this **_**is **_**from Ria's POV. I will throw in Cal/Gill, however, since I can't resist. Please leave a review, I don't know when the next update will be… check my profile page for news on what I'm writing/updating, I change it every few weeks.**


End file.
